I Turned to You
by bunnybabie
Summary: She kissed the note, before moving towards the edge of the cliff. “..drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo..” She whispered to the wind. “Why” she croaked, as the water started pulling her under. “Why couldn’t I be enough?” B & E
1. The Sharpest Lives

She screamed in frustration as the glass smashed against the ivory walls. Damn _him_. Damn _him_. **Damn** **_him_**!! She screamed internally for what seemed like hours, but was merely only a few minutes. It's funny how life's like that..

She bit her lip, before dashing out the door, slamming it forcefully behind her. She ran through the thick patches of green that surrounded her as fast as humanly possible. She couldn't take it. She couldn't take _him_. How could he do this to her? How? How!? She demanded mentally, as she continued running. "Almost there.." she whispered, feeling sickly happy, as she heard the soft murmurs of water approaching her. This feeling that was washing over her…. What was it…? She hadn't felt it in so long…

_Well it rains and it pours  
When you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch  
Can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave_

She gasped in realization, as she reached her destination. Tranquility. Peace. That was it. She sucked in a deep breath. She hadn't felt that in a long time. Peering below her, she suppressed a small smile. The water she'd heard earlier… It was a cliff, with a river below. She tucked in her arms as she weighed her options. If she jumped into the grassy side, she knew she wouldn't die, but she would drown if she jumped into the river below! She smiled. It would be over soon. All of this would finally end. She would be in peace and forget about all of them, including him. To her, hell was a better alternative than this.

_This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band  
I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

She scribbled a little note, and sat it on a rock, along with her engagement ring, and the necklace that he had given her for her birthday. She kissed the note, before moving towards the edge of the cliff. "So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be in love with all of these vampires. So you can leave like the sane abandoned me. There's a place in the dark where the animals go. You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow. Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands, drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo" She whispered to the wind. AN: Hey! What would **you** say before you killed yourself!? Atleast it involves vampires… etc

She hoped this would eat him alive if he ever came back. She hoped that he would think about it, over and over again, and that it would just eat him up inside. He killed her.

_Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo_

Her skirt fluttered in the wind as she jumped. She laughed cheerfully, as she flew in the wind and she let out a scream in delight. As she awaited to plummet into the rushing water, her life strangely passed through her eyes.. It was odd, and it seemed to rip the hole in her chest even wider.

"**So the lion fell in love with the lamb" he murmured, brushing her hair out of her eyes.**

"**What a stupid lamb.." she whispered, feeling slightly dizzy from his touch.**

"**What a sick, masochistic lion." he sighed.**

**---**

"**I love you… I know it's a sad excuse for what I'm doing, but I do." he whispered, kissing her gently. She sighed in delight, he might not have noticed this, but that was the fist time he had ever said he loved her in so many words. She suppressed a smile. "I love you too."**

_I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

"**He absolutely loathes me!" he whispered cheerily.**

"**How do you know.. I'm sure your wrong…" she mumbled, sighing. "Trust me. He hates me." he replied, grinning that crooked smile that she adored.**

"**There you go again. Dazzling me." she sighed, smiling.**

"**If only you knew how you dazzled me." he murmured, kissing her cheek.**

**---**

"**Did I do something wrong?" he asked.**

"**No—The opposite. Your driving me crazy." She explained.**

**He considered that briefly, and when he spoke, he sounded pleased. "Really?" A triumphant smile slowly lit his face.**

"**Would you like a round of applause?" she asked sarcastically.**

**He grinned.**

"**I'm just pleasantly surprised," he clarified. "In the last hundred years or so," his voice was teasing, "I never imagined anything like this. I didn't believe I would ever find someone I wanted to be with…in any other way than my brothers and sisters. And then to find, even though it's all new to me, that I'm good at it…at being with you…"**

_Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

Tears stained her cheeks, as she plummeted into the rushing waters. "Why" she croaked, as the water started pulling her under. "Why couldn't I be enough?"

She sucked in one final breath as the current pulled her under into the blue abyss. Several more pictures flashed through her mind, as a dark haze started to take over.

One of the pictures, was of the last time she had sat with all of the Cullens. Her birthday.

One other picture, was of her, Renee, and Charlie. Followed by a picture of Mike, Jessica, Jake, and Angela. The last picture, brought tears to her eyes, it was the first picture she had ever taken of Edward. He was, of course, smiling that crooked smile that made her heart melt.

Her last coherent thought, before she gave into the darkness, was "Be happy."

_Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Bah dum dum dum. Does he come back? Does she die? Does Jacob find her? Does anyone find her? I know that the 'memories' aren't all accurate, but whatever. It's my story. :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. –sulks-

* * *

Angel: -wails- Steph…. Please? Just this ooooonnnnneeee time???

**Stephenie Meyer**: NO. No. **Nooooo**! You cannot fuck with Edwarddd!!!

Angel: But what—

**Stephenie Meyer**: You cannot have sexual relations with Jasper, Carlisle, OR EMMENT EITHER!!!

Angel: -cries- -goes insane- WHY GOD? WHHHHYYYYY.

**Stephenie Meyer**: -mutters- Crazy fan girls…


	2. AN & A Preview: READ

**AUTHORS NOTE

* * *

**

_-sigh- I've got a bad case of writer's block. In the first place I was going to make this story a one-shot and have bella die... but I decided that I could make a nice long story out of it. I need some ideas and reviews! This is all I have so far. -groans- I don't really like it at all, but give me your opinions, and PLEASE, PLEASE give me some ideas. I fucking hate writers block. :'(

* * *

_

Edward combed a hand threw his disheveled locks. She was going to do something irrational. He knew it. He had killed her. If she died or killed herself.. It would be his fault. He felt disgusting.

"You're a bastard" Alice spat at him. _How could he leave her AGAIN? He knows how she was last time! Dear God.. he should have just dragged a nail threw her heart instead!_ Alice thought angrily. She hoped he would read her thoughts. She hoped he would feel horrible.

Edward sighed.

"Alice, what other God-forsaken choice do I have!?" He yelled.


	3. Saiai No Tenshi

Edward combed a hand threw his disheveled locks. She was going to do something irrational. He knew it. He had killed her. If she died or killed herself.. It would be his fault. He felt disgusting. 

"You're a bastard" Alice spat at him. _How could he leave her AGAIN? He knows how she was last time! Dear God.. he should have just dragged a nail threw her heart instead!_ Alice thought angrily. She hoped he would read her thoughts. She hoped he would feel horrible.

Edward sighed.

"Alice, what other God-forsaken choice do I have!?" He yelled.

She turned to answer him, but froze instantly, and her eyes glazed over. Several things flashed through her mind, and before Edward could see, she blocked her thoughts. She had a bad feeling that this was about—

* * *

_Bella scribbled a little note, and sat it on a rock, along with her engagement ring, and the necklace that he had given her for her birthday. She kissed the note, before moving towards the edge of the cliff. "So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be in love with all of these vampires. So you can leave like the sane abandoned me. There's a place in the dark where the animals go. You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow. Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands, drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo" She whispered to the wind.

* * *

_

_Tears stained Bella's cheeks, as she plummeted into the rushing waters. "Why" she croaked, as the water started pulling her under. "Why couldn't I be enough?"_

_She sucked in one final breath as the current pulled her under into the blue abyss._

_Her last coherent thought, before she gave into the darkness, was "Be happy."

* * *

_

—Alice let out a scream as the vision ended.

"Alice," Edward whispered anxiously, "You blocked your vision from me.. Why? What did you see.." He mumbled, feeling slightly scared.. What if it was about—No. He had to think positively.

Tearless sobs racked her pixie-like form, and she slid to the ground. "So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be in love with all of these vampires. So you can leave like the sane abandoned me. There's a place in the dark where the animals go. You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow. Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands, drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo" Alice whispered, quoting Bella, before reading him what the note had said. Yes, it was a strange thing to say…but she caught the double meaning of the words.

"Dear family,

Don't be angry. I've decided to finally do something for myself for once. Mom, maybe God will spare me and I'll see Grams again. If I do, I'll make sure to tell her that you love her. I love you mom, and I hope Phil is the one for you. Dad.. I'm sorry.. I love you, and you know it, but it was just my time. I know your probably going off to find or kill Edward, but please, as a final wish from me, promise that you won't. Yes, he broke my heart again, and yes, maybe that is partially a reason as to why I did this, but deep down… maybe… he still loves me, or at least he used to. Last, but not least, Edward …if you ever read this… Don't go to Italy. Don't be stupid. Don't mope or mourn. You knew this was coming the minute you stepped out the door, and I'm sorry if this causes you or you family any pain, but think about me for once, think about me and my feelings. You crushed me. You killed my heart. It was once said that Love is watching someone die… So who's going to watch you die? I know no one watched me, but at least I thought I got to feel love once, eh? I don't know. Maybe love is _the need_ to be with someone for all of eternity.. Maybe that's what they mean by love is watching someone die. Maybe they mean that love is being with someone until the very end. Forever. I wish that you had wanted me forever… Tell Alice that I love her. Tell her that to me, she _is_ my sister. Tell Emmet that I love him too. Tell Jasper that everything will all right. Tell Rosalie that.. well deep down I know that she's a good person… and tell Carlisle and Emse that I love them dearly, and in my heart they _were_ my second parents. Wow. This letter is long.. I'll see you again in your dreams.. Well… maybe daydreams for the Cullens…

Love you dearly,

_Bella_"

Once she was done talking she looked up to Edward, who had a horrified expression carved into his marble face. "Save her dammit! Before it's too late!" Alice cried, pushing herself off of the ground. "If your not man enough to do it Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, then **I Will**!" But it didn't matter, Edward was already gone.

* * *

Bright lights surrounded her. So much.. _white_.. Was she dead? Was this heaven? She struggled with the darkness threatening to take her back, and pushed herself. Beep. Beep. Beep. She open her eyes and groaned. A hospital. "Great. Just mother-fucking great. I can't even be normal why I try to kill myself!" She yelled, but it was nothing above a whisper. 

"Why do you want to die?" A feminine voice echoed elegantly

"Because…Wait a minute… Who are you? Show yourself!" She retorted, feeling slightly annoyed and edgy. _One stab.. and it could all be over…_

"It will never be over." The voice replied, as a inhumanly beautiful blonde walked through the doors. _Was it a vampire?_ Bella asked herself, before the woman stepped closer to her.

"No. I'm your _temporary_ guardian…angel…" She replied, drawing out the last two words, as Bella took in her appearance. She had straight silky, longish, gold hair that flowed behind her neatly. Her face was ironically angelic, yet elegant and soft. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of green, and she had the body of a movie star. _Curvy in all the right places, Bella thought._

"Why thank you, but I might add, you, yourself, Bella, are quite beautiful" The angel whispered, smiling softly.

"How..—what is your name?" Bella asked, sighing. This was a never-ending cycle.

"Aiko" She replied, her voice slightly melodic. "It means beloved one" She added.

"Hmm… pretty—Wait? Temporary?! What do you mean…" Bella questioned, snpping out of her daze. "And.. can you, like, read my mind? That's impossible…" She mumbled aloud, adding mentally, _I'm supposed to be immune._

"Your only immune to vampires, and dogs dear. I'm an angel, and might I add, your guardian angel, so of course I can read your mind." She said, simply, yet exquisitely.

"As for the temporary situation… I am a… Well… I used to be your sister… and before you met Edward, I was chosen as your guardian angel when I died… but then he was to be your protector for all of eternity… Then he leaves and you try to kill yourself! Ugh! This isn't right.." The angel muttered, almost as fast as Edward when he's nervous.

"What!?" Bella shrieked "My… _Sister_!?!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think? Thank you for all of the suggestions! Do you like where the story is turning? I'm slowly developing a plot, and more characters. :) Tehehehe. 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. –sulks- I got dibs on Aiko though:D

* * *

Blah. No cute little AN this time. :) Next time, I promise. It will be between Alice and Eddie boy, MUHAHAHAHA. Oiye, I'm crazy, ne? 


	4. Another Complication

"_What!?" Bella shrieked "My… Sister!?!"

* * *

_

Grimacing, Aiko swiftly covered Bella's mouth, before she got _too_ loud. "Lower the decibels!" Aiko hissed, before her eyes twinkled, and she softly added, "Yes, I am your sister. Yes, I can read your mind, and yes I am just as fast as a vampire…" She paused, as id contemplating something of dire importance, "But your Edward is much faster than me."

Bella winced at the mentioning of Edward.

"Sorry" Aiko whispered, hesitating slightly, before she embraced Bella. "It's just…you truly do not know how special you are…" Aiko sighed, and just as Bella was about to retort negatively, placed one of her elegant, slim fingers to Bella's lips and silenced her. "Please don't talk. Just listen"

* * *

_Last, but not least, Edward …if you ever read this… Don't go to Italy. Don't be stupid. Don't mope or mourn. You knew this was coming the minute you stepped out the door, and I'm sorry if this causes you or you family any pain, but think about me for once, think about me and my feelings. You crushed me. You killed my heart. It was once said that Love is watching someone die… So who's going to watch you die? I know no one watched me, but at least I thought I got to feel love once, eh? I don't know. Maybe love is the need to be with someone for all of eternity.. Maybe that's what they mean by love is watching someone die. Maybe they mean that love is being with someone until the very end. Forever. I wish that you had wanted me forever…_

Those words echoed throughout Edward's mind as he ran as fast as his feet would take him. He was too upset. Too angry to take a plane, and he didn't give a damn if anyone even caught a small glimpse of him, even though it didn't matter. He was going to fast for any human eye to see. A trip that would take a person days to make, took him a mere 10 or 20 minutes, but time was precious in his case.

Edward silently skidded to a walk at the heart of the cliff as he sniffed the air. He could smell her. Scanning the area, he spotted a rock with objects on it, and ran over to it. Sighing, he picked up the engagement ring he had bought her… the birthday necklace he had given her for her 18th birthday… and that damned note. He frantically searched the area for Bella, and that's when he saw _her_ taken his Bella away to safety. It was then that he remembered the conversation he had once had with _her_, a year or two ago.

* * *

**Flashback\**

"You always seem to beat me when it comes to protecting her." An eloquent voice sighed as an inhumanely beautiful, pale, blonde appeared.

"Who—what are you?" Edward asked, staring at her. _Is she a…_

"Yes, I'm an angel, and more specifically, Bella's guardian angel. Oh, and before you even ask, yes, you and I have the same power." The angel whispered sweetly. _Hmm… my sister picked a good one…_

"Hmm.. Bella's guardian angel.. Never would have really thought, but she is very accident prone…" Edward murmured, before snapping his head back up. "Your…sister…"

"Ah. Yes. It seems your power does work on me. My name is Aiko Swan. I was Bella's older sister before I died and became her guardian angel... she knows nothing of me… so I ask that you keep this a secret for now." Aiko sighed calmly. She was simply born to die. _I wish that I could have at least had spent time with her…_ Aiko thought sadly.

"Well, for the past seventeen years that _I_ wasn't around… you did a pretty good job." Edward whispered, before his eyes softened and he walked over to Aiko. "She's absolutely amazing. I wish you could have too."

Aiko sighed.

"Anyway. The reason I am here…_We've_ seen it, she is **the** one Edward! She _will_ stop _it_! She will stop **everything**! So… we think… that it would be best if we just let you protect her." She said cheerfully. "I mean… I'll watch over her still from time to time, but it is pointless for me to _try_ to protect her, considering that I am not allowed to interfere with fate, and you always seem too," Edward grinned at this, "You **do** love her, correct?" Aiko asked sternly.

He smiled. "Yes."

"Then she is all yours… the only catch is that you must stay with her, love her, protect her… and eventually change her. One mistake, and there **will be **consequences to face," Her velvety, elegant voice held clear warning, "If you hurt her Edward… I **will** _personally_ hand out the consequences, and.. sadly, we cannot overrule the Volturri this time… You will eventually have to—"

"—I know." Edward sighed, cutting her off. He knew that if he didn't change her eventually… Aro would. It was foolish of him to think otherwise… and there seemed no other way out but to change her. "I know that I will eventually have to change her" Edward voiced aloud.

Lightening the mood, and hoping to leave Edward to his thoughts, Aiko bid farewell. "Take care of Isabella."

He smiled. "I will. I promise."

**/End Flashback

* * *

**

Edward faintly shook his head and sighed as he heard Aiko's thoughts from afar.

_How **dare** you! I warned you **beforehand** Edward!_

He grimaced at the decibel height of her thoughts. Another complication. He sighed once more. It was simple.. or atleast that was what he was currently telling himself. He dug this hole.. now all he had to do was get out of it..

Gathering as much courage as possible, Edward silently followed Aiko, as she carried Bella, from a distance. "I'm so sorry Bella.." Edward mumbled as he mentally kicked himself. Why did he have to continue hurting her? Alice's words as she had that one peculiar vision, the day he left Bella, played in his mind's eye. _S-She will survive the encounter Edward.. but not the way you wish.. her heart will no longer beat, and "evil" venom will pump through her veins.. Victoria's.. you have to change her Edward!! Before the pit's of hell consume her kindness, and her.. everything!! You have to save her before everything you have every loved about her is snatched away!! You must change her before it's too late! _Alice had sobbed tearlessly for half an hour, and he was slightly glad she had blocked that one vision from him… Oh what she must have seen!

"I won't do it Alice!" Edward yelled to the skies as he pushed the memory from his current thoughts. The exact same words he had told Alice after she explained her terrible vision..

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait ladies and gentlemen.. but come on! Wasn't it worth it:D You know it was! I mean… the suspense! LOL. I'll only update if I get more than 5 or 10 reviews so tell your friends. :) Have a nice day guys! 

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. –sulks-

* * *

_

_Alice: Ed-waaaaard!_

_**Edward**: -gulps- Yes A-Alice..?_

_Alice: -smirks- Remember what I told you would happen if you broke her heart again??_

_**Edward**: -gasp- No.. you wouldn't!!!!!!_

_Alice: -pulls out a cabaret dress and hooker make up- Come here Eddie boy!!!_

_---Short break: Alice chases Edward for about 20 minutes—_

_Alice: Gotcha!_

_**Edward**: Nooooooo!

* * *

_

**To. Be. Continued…**

P.S. A big thanks goes out to Pete Wentz. Without your beautiful lyrics, and the rest of Fall Out Boy's amazing skills... I would have never had the energy or focus to type up this chapter. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart. 333


	5. I Want to Whisk You Away

_Edward.. but not the way you wish.. her heart will no longer beat, and "evil" venom will pump through her veins.. Victoria's.. you have to change her Edward!! Before the pit's of hell consume her kindness, and her.. everything!! You have to save her before everything you have every loved about her is snatched away!! You must change her before it's too late! _Alice had sobbed tearlessly for half an hour, and he was slightly glad she had blocked that one vision from him… Oh what she must have seen!

"I won't do it Alice!" Edward yelled to the skies as he pushed the memory from his current thoughts. The exact same words he had told Alice after she explained her terrible vision..

* * *

Edward peered around the corner into the hospital room. Bella. Even wet and tattered she still looked like an angel. He locked eyes with Aiko for a second, before she turned away and he ducked into a corner, still making sure he could hear all of their conversation. He sighed. He was going to have a very hard time getting out of this one…Why couldn't he and Bella ever be happy together? Why couldn't they get their own happy ending?

"There are… things that you do not understand about our…systems." Aiko said, barely above a whisper. She was still trying to get over the fact that she was HUGGING HER SISTER! She was slightly awed. She had dreamed of this day, since she was old enough to comprehend what was going on.

"Bella, your parents won't remember me. That's why you didn't know you had a sister. We had their memories erased, because I was born to die, so I could protect you. I died, so your destiny could be fulfilled. I died because I'm your sister, and I love you, and I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to protect you." Aiko smiled.

"The words _temporary_ come to mind, because I _partially_ gave up my role as your PERMANENT protector….. You see, Edward already knows about me dear, because… I **gave** him the role of your protector. He was willing to interfere with fate to protect you, and I'm not allowed to. I, of course, still watch over you… but he was your true protector." Aiko sighed. _Stupid Boy!_ She yelled at him mentally, knowing that he would be listening.

Bella's eyes watered. This wasn't fair. Her sister was born to die, so she could protect HER!? God. She felt awful. "I'm so sorry" she croaked, before embracing Aiko once more. "You shouldn't have had to die, so I could live" She whispered, totally ignoring the whole "Edward" part. She slightly understood was Aiko was talking about now… except for the reason as to WHY she needed to be protected..

Bella opened her mouth to ask the very question that was lingering throughout her thoughts.. but Aiko instantly silenced her. Aiko listened carefully, and her eyes darted to the door. She listened a little closer, before angrily glaring at the door.

Bella shot her a questioning glance, before Aiko's finger released her lips, and Aiko instantly stiffened. Bella looked up…

* * *

Jacob.

"Leave before _he_ kills _you_" Aiko bit out venomously at Jacob. _This boy never gave up.._

"Ai…no…he's my friend—wait! Before _who_ kills him Ai!? Before _who_!?" Bella demanded angrily. Aiko's eyes soften for a split second as Bella called her "Ai". Oh how she adored her little sister. What she would give to be able to spend— "Hello…? Earth to Aiko? You never answered my question!"

"Edward." Aiko replied casually, as she walked over to open the room door. "Edward. Time to come out and play. You can enter Bella's room now. Your best friend, Jacob Black, is here… _although_ I'm sure you too have already heard his thoughts and are probably seething in your little corner." Aiko called out, in her elegant voice, which was barely above a whisper.

Jacob snarled as Edward instantly appeared.

"Jacob Black" he spit.

"Cullen" Jacob returned just as icily.

Bella just simply shook her head, grimacing and allowed herself to fall back down. Stupid vampires. Stupid angels. Stupid werewolves.. and any other damn mythical creature.

Aiko turned to Bella, with a smirk on her face. "Someone's unhappy" she teased.

Bella glared up at the blonde beauty, before turning her attention the two "little" boys. "You lay one finger on each other, and that's it! I will kick both of your asses! You two need to get over this whole dominant creature crap right now!"

Edward & Jacob turned to give Bella a questioning glance…_What the fu—_

Aiko instantly smacked both of them upside the head. "Don't you **even** finish those sentences. It is very improper and immature to use the 'f word'." She mumbled.

They glared at her, rubbing the back of their heads. She could hit _hard_..

"Jacob.." Bella started softly, "Why are you here?"

Jacob looked to the floor. "Umm… I think you'll be angry if I tell you….."

Edward smirked, before replying. "He heard that we were fighting at the moment and he came to either kidnap you or whisk you away. He was going to proclaim his indefinite love for you, and then snatch you from the hospital. Hoping to get to you before I could apologize. He wanted to marry you, and then help you forget _all_ about me"

Bella sweat-dropped.

"Uh.. mmm.. I-..I-…"

Jacob's face turned redder than Rosalie's M3.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hahahahaha. This is one of my favorite chapters! And I'm sure you'll love the aftermath of Edward getting caught by Alice in the little AN Story! Hahahaha. I need 10 reviews before I'll update. :D I hope you liked reading this chapter! I know I sure loved writing it!

_**Disclaimer:**_

* * *

_Alice: -announcer voice- PRESENTING… Miss Edwina CULLEN!_

**Emmet: **-falls off of couch from laughing so hard- Ed… -ha ha- Ed..war…d –ha ha ha ha ha ha-

_Jasper:_ Oh my fucking god. –falls off of couch laughing with Emmet-

**Rosalie**: Hey Edwina, that dress doesn't match your skin tone at all. –shakes head- fashion disaster. -snaps a photo-

_Edward: _-gives them all a death glare- Laugh it up!! –growls at rose- would you like me to show everyone that picture of you and Proffess—

**Rosalie:** -chokes and cuts him off quickly- No! No! Don't! Edward! You promised!

_Emmet: _-stops laughing- WHAT!?!

**Alice: **-thinks to herself- I am good. -snaps a photo of Edward as Edwina- I am so good. –snaps a photo of Jasper and Emmet acting like idiots- Losers. –snaps a photo of Rosalie's priceless expression- Haha

Edward's girl make up: 25$ at the mall. Edward's hoochie cabaret dress: 10$ at a corner market. Edward looking as a girl and everyone else laughing at him and Rosalie's new chocked expression: Priceless.

**EDIT**: _06/07/07 11:22 pm; I thought I would add this last line, haha_

There are some things money can't buy, for everything else there's Alice's mastercard


	6. Alone with You

**I Turned to You**

_Chapter Six: _

* * *

_As far as I can tell,_

_I am all alone._

_Alone in this world_

_Alone with you_

-from the song "Rooftops"

_

* * *

_

**WARNING: **What was that you ask? Were you asking for a lemon? Oh you were? Well here you go!

* * *

**flashback: ****EARLIER THAT DAY. IT'S VERY EARLY IN THE MORNING, BEFORE SUNRISE**

_Edward took hold of Bella's hand. "I love you" he whispered, twirling the ring around her finger._

_Bella smiled._

_"I love you too." She murmured as she got onto her tippy-toes and kissed him open-mouthed. She knew her vampire boyfriend would never approve and that in a few seconds he would push her away, but she couldn't help it. She loved him._

_Edward's response amazed, scared, and cheered her__ at the same time._

_He took hold of her face greedily, and tangled his fingers into her hair.__ His lips moved passionately against hers, and she didn't mind. The way he was kissing her… scared her though._

_Bella struggled to keep a coherent though as Edward ran his tongue against her bottom lips, and then traced the insides of her mouth. Bella gasped, before also tangling her hands in his disheveled hair, and allowing her tongue to dance with his._

_They both sighed in contentment, and this time, it was Bella who had to break away for a mere second to __breathe_

_Almost a__s soon as she broke away__ though__, Edward pulled her back to him, and slowly started to inch her back to the bed as they kissed._

_Bella paused for a moment as she felt herself fall into something soft. A bed. She forced herself to breathe through her nose as she tasted him. Screw __air;__ screw the reason as to why Edward was doing this. She loved him. He loved her. They were getting married__. And not to mention that he tasted even better than he smelled._

_"You're doing it again" She whispered, breaking away for a minute, nostalgia filling the atmosphere_

_"Doing what?" He whispered huskily his velvet voice and seductive breath tickling her nose, although he already knew the answer to that question he asked anyways. He wanted to hear her beautiful voice._

_Bella struggled to keep a coherent thought. "Dazzling me"_

**flashback: **

* * *

Bella frowned as she lost herself in her thoughts. She vaguely remembered Security, escorting Jacob out of the building. She half-smiled for a second. That was quite funny…but yet rather embarrassing. It wasn't really like Jacob to act as childish as he had. It was very out of character… Yes, she knew he loved her… and she did love him in a way….but not enough. Not the way he wanted.

She sighed.

Where was his usually "cocky" attitude? That's one thing she hated, yet kind of liked about Jacob…

Bella shook her head, clearing her thoughts once more. Thinking of her flashback…

Things had been absolutely perfect this morning, and every other day before it, after she had finally agreed to marry him. She smiled sadly. Things went down spiral after that moment, which happened earlier this morning..

Bella looked up at Edward, from underneath her thick lashes, and then she turned to look at her "new found" sister, Aiko. Everything just seemed to be going to hell.

And what the hell was up with this prophecy stuff? She was just Bella Swan, or Isabella Marie Swan, your everyday klutz. For from normal…yes…but still your average everyday klutz.

Edward stared at Bella, as he and Aiko started conversing too low for her ears to hear. She assumed they were probably fighting though. Bella wondered how she could never have known about any of this? It just seemed so unreal… Then again, the life she was living was very unreal. Therefore she had no room to talk..

She locked eyes with him for a split second, before immediately turning her head away. Bella could have sworn she heard Aiko… growl… as she saw Edward's dark eyes clash with Bella's chocolate ones.

Bella grimaced.

This was going to be a very long, and awkward day, night, AND morning. She buried her face in her pillows, trying not to think about what happened this morning, but failing miserably.

* * *

**:flashback: ****EARLIER THAT DAY. IT'S VERY EARLY IN THE MORNING, BEFORE SUNRISE**

_"I'm dazzling _you_?"__ Edward murmured against her skin. Bella merely nodded. "Does this dazzle you?" He whispered as he kissed her, from her lips, down to her jaw, to her neck, and slowly down to her bust line. Edward paused momentarily, before kissing his way down as he unbuttoned her white blouse._

_Bella's head was __swimming__ and all she could do was remind herself how to breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

_Was he really going to give her what she wanted?_

_"Wh-what are y-you doing?" Bella whispered, finally finding her voice. She had to be sure._

_Edward stopped unbuttoning her blouse, and his golden eyes locked with hers, smoldering her. "I'm _making_ love to you." Was all he said, before crushing Bella's lips with his own. Her eyed widened and she pulled him to her._

_Edward smiled softly, before returning to the task at hand, and continuing to unbutton her white b__louse._

_Kiss by kiss._

_Bella moaned quietly as he finished and laid a few butterfly kisses on her now bare stomach. She was slowly starting to feel a bit self-conscious, yet victorious. He loved her enough to try to make love to her. She lifted his head up to kiss him once more as she started to slide off his t-shirt. They broke away for a split second so he could pull it up over his head._

_As always, she marveled at the beauty of his che__st, as the dim moonlight__ made it slightly shimmer. She ran her hands up and down it, kissing him everywhere._

_Bella swore she heard him moan softly. She grinned._

_Edward wasn't having her please him though, he pinned her hands above her head as he kissed her, and started to unhook her bra. _

_He had it off of her and on the floor in 2 seconds._

_Now this is the part where she really started to feel self conscious, and she started to squirm a bit, as reflex to cover herself._

_Edward chuckled, and stared at her in awe. "You're so beautiful. Don't try and hide yourself from me. I lived a century without you." He whispered in her ear, leaving a trail of kisses that could kill all the way down to her left breast._

_He kissed each one softly, before coming back up to kiss Bella passionately on the lips. He wanted her to know that he wanted her for _her_, not the way she looked__…__ Even if she was beautiful._

_As he kissed her, he started to unbutton her pants, and slide them off, revealing her bare legs. __Bella blushed an even darker shade of crimson, despite her left over confidence from her new high of victory._

_"You're wearing too much clothing" She scolded, grinning, as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, to reveal a nice pair of black boxers. "Sexy" She commented, kissing him as she pulled him back to her. _

_"Yes, you are." He added, as he started a trail of kisses from between her breasts, down to her panty line._

_Bella moaned, and Edward's breath got hitched in his throat as he placed a kiss there, before teasing her by running trails of kisses up and down both of her legs. _

_"I love you" Edward whispered as he trailed kisses up to her lips. He knew that underneath it all, she was a bit scared. He was too._

_"I love you too." She whispered against his lips. There was no denying it.__ She was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen._

_Edward smiled, and ripped off her panties._

_"Cheater" She mumbled, and he laughed. It was music to her ears._

_Edward winked up at her, before slipping a finger into her wet folds.__ Bella moaned, and arched her back, when his lips came to meet his finger. Bella moaned his name as his finger came back into to her and then out again, mimicking the act of sex. His cold hands felt amazing against her now burning skin, and she could feel his cold, wet tongue enter her. Tasting her._

_She could feel her walls tighten, and then release. She arched her back more subconsciously as she climaxed._

_His finger worked alongside his tongue, as he tasted her. Reveling in her. She came once more, before Edward's lips came up to meet hers once more. __"Oh God, Bella,"_

_Bella ran her fingers from his chest, down to his boxers, once his hand released hers. She tugged at his boxers, before slipping them off and flipping Edward over. "__Your turn,__"_

_She kissed the tip of him, before taking him, little by little, into her mouth until she had all of him. Bella had to admit.. He was pretty big, but that didn't matter. He tasted absolutely wonderful._

_As Bella drank from him, where no one else ever had, she could see his eyes close, and his head hang back in pure bliss. _

_When her task was completed, she smiled as Edward flipped her onto her back, and kissed her. His icy lips crashing down onto her burning ones, at lightning speed._

_He eyed her, as he positioned himself above her, his arms keeping him from crushing her. She could feel every inch of him above her. His chilled body against __hers__ was enough to make anyone jealous. He was pure perfection from head to toe. Her perfection._

_"Is this really what you want?" He whispered against her lips._

_She nodded, and laid her head back onto the bed, as he kissed her again, entering her._

_Edward kept breathing on her, and kissing her repeatedly to distract her from the pain, and it worked. All she felt was pure pleasure._

_He slide in and out of her, slowly at first, then gradually building a pace as they both moved against each other. Only letting go of each other's lips to call the other's name._

_Bella and Edward shared themselves in ways they had never shared with anyone else before._

_"I love you" Bella whispered into Edward'__s nec__k as he __lay__ down beside her__ when she was spent_

_He pulled the blanket over them, and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, more than you'll ever know. I always will.."_

_She looked up at him, and he flashed her, her smile, before embracing her as they lied in each other's arms. "Sleep love"_

_And she did, after one more kiss, and one more glance at his glorious face. Shining in the moonlight._

_He was fully hers, and she was fully his. Forever__…_

_Or so she thought?_

**flashback: **

* * *

**Sneak peak: **"E-Edward….what are you doing?" Bella whispered, staring at him wide-eyed. "This." And his cold lips crashed into her warm ones. The spark between them was undeniable.

"Tell me you don't feel that, and that you don't love me." Edward demanded.

"If you can honestly say you don't then I'll walk away from you, from us—forever."

Bella was caught off guard "I—"

* * *

**AN:** And I leave you there. ;) Some of you asked for longer chapter, and this one is five/six pages long! Think of it as making up for taking so long to update. I do apologize for that. My sister got a virus off of myspace on my computer, so I was without internet for a little while, but my grandpa came through for me and bought me a new dell inspiron 1721! Yay:D This means more time to write, and soon it will mean 24 hr internet access. Lol. I do get quite a lot of internet time, but once I get a wireless router, I will have even more. :) So I promise that my chapters will be much longer. (And quite possibly more heated if Bella and Edward will stop being so silly, lol. You will most likely find out what happened after that "moment" in the next chapter, along with meeting an old "friend")

_Sorry, but no silly stuff for this chapter. I'll add some "funnies", lol, to the next one._

_Ciao!_

_And don't forget to review!_

_If I get no reviews, you get no updates, because I'm a selfish creature. :P_


End file.
